Side:Morning Musume Eras
This page lists all of Morning Musume's known eras from over the years. Since Morning Musume's formation, only three eras have been officially recognized by the group and media.Reference Image. Top Yell. January 2013 Issue. Published 2012-12-06. It is often debated when each era begins or ends, and there are years in between that have no significant name. Golden Era (1999-2001) There’s been an endless controversy over the definition of the "Golden Era" (黄金期; Ougon Ki). Some insist it began with the huge hit of "LOVE Machine","後藤真希加入で黄金期到来！メガヒット連発と“ハローマゲドン”を迎えたモーニング娘。の軌跡（2）" (in Japanese). music.jp News. 2017-09-29. while others say it started as the 4th generation joined in, yet many fans would agree it ended with the addition of the 5th generation. The Golden Era, as the most successful period of Morning Musume, would be only two years between "LOVE Machine" and "The☆Peace!". Discography Singles= *LOVE Machine *Koi no Dance Site *Happy Summer Wedding *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 *The☆Peace! |-|Albums= *3rd -LOVE Paradise- *Best! Morning Musume 1 |-|Concerts= *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *Morning Musume Live Hatsu no Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Morning Musume Summer Tour 2000 *Morning Musume Autumn Tour 2000 *GREEN LIVE *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Haru" *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Natsu" *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Aki" |-|Other Active Hello! Project Acts= *Heike Michiyo *Taiyou to Ciscomoon *Coconuts Musume *Miyoshi Chinatsu *Melon Kinenbi *Maeda Yuki *Sheki-Dol *Matsuura Aya Platinum Era (2007-2010) The period started after the secession of Fujimoto Miki and lasted until the graduations of Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin (2007-2010)."後に再評価される“プラチナ期”のモーニング娘。は歌とダンスのスペシャリスト集団だった！（5）" (in Japanese). music.jp News. 2017-10-01. It is approximately equal to the period Takahashi Ai was the leader (2007-2011). Named the "Platinum Era" (プラチナ期; Platinum Ki) after their album Platinum 9 DISC, Morning Musume was at the height of their performance skills with a stable line-up, in spite of being less popular than in the previous era."高橋愛（前編） 低迷期に選んだ“質の向上”という奇手" (in Japanese). Asahi Shimbun Digital. 2018-07-17. Discography Singles= *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game |-|Albums= *Platinum 9 DISC *10 MY ME *Fantasy! Juuichi |-|Concerts= *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Zǎo Ān Shào Nǚ Zǔ 2008 Concert Tour in Taiwan *Morning Musume 10th Anniversary Live TOUR IN KOREA 2008 *"Fànggē Shìbó" Zǎo Ān Shào Nǚ Zǔ Shànghǎi Yǎnchàng Huì *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume in Concert at Anime Expo 2009 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ |-|Other Active Hello! Project Acts= *Berryz Koubou *℃-ute *Mano Erina *Buono! Colorful Era (2012-2015) The period beginning with "One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show" was named the "Colorful Era" (カラフル期; Colorful Ki) after their album ⑬ Colorful Character."9期・10期メンバー8人加入！平均年齢が一気に下がり、“新生モーニング娘。”としてカラフル期に突入(6)" (in Japanese). music.jp News. 2017-10-01. This period saw the resurgence of single sales and was the peak of Morning Musume's EDM sound and signature "formation dance"."EDMとフォーメーションダンスで再ブレイク！アイドル界に衝撃を与えたモーニング娘。の変貌（7）" (in Japanese). music.jp News. 2017-10-02. It was led by Michishige Sayumi (2012-2014) until her graduation, after which she was succeeded by Fukumura Mizuki (2015-2016). The end of the Colorful Era is unclear, some say it was when leader Michishige Sayumi graduated from the group, while others say it was when center Sayashi Riho graduated at the end of 2015. Discography Singles= *One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan ;Morning Musume '14 *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin ;Morning Musume '15 *Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh My Wish! / Sukkato My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only |-|Albums= *13 Colorful Character *14shou ~The message~ |-|Concerts= *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ |-|Other Active Hello! Project Acts= *Berryz Koubou *℃-ute *S/mileage *Juice=Juice Unofficial Eras Fukumura Mizuki Era (2019) During the September 1, 2019 episode of JAPAN COUNTDOWN CHECK, Fukumura Mizuki, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, and Yokoyama Reina were asked during an interview segment what the current era of Morning Musume was. Haga Akane's response was, jokingly, the Fukumura Mizu Ki (ふくむらみず期; Fukumura Mizu Era). References Category:Morning Musume